


And It Was Only For A Second...

by Aura Of Love (Run_you_clever_weasley)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Song Lyrics, Yandere, Yandere!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Aura%20Of%20Love
Summary: Inspired by I Wonder by Fall Of A Friend.(Which I’ve never actually heard, just found on some lyric website and idk if it even really exists since I can’t find it anywhere else but there you go)Senpai doesn’t always realize these things, until she does.
Relationships: Female!Senpai/Female!Reader-insert
Kudos: 4
Collections: Yandere, Yandere: Female Self Insert





	And It Was Only For A Second...

**Author's Note:**

> S/N= Senpai’s Name btw

_sometimes I wonder if you wonder about me too_

You’ve known S/N-Senpai for years now. You’ve always been best friends, and after a while (plus some blackmail), she didn’t even know anyone else. You’ve been waiting for so long. You have so much reluctance, but today **is** the day you declare your love for her.

_i wonder if you wonder if i wonder about you_

You’re much too shy to flirt with her, but you still wonder if she’s caught on. Of course she’ll reciprocate, she has to. But...

_the other day i touched you you didn't realize_

You sometimes do these little advances, acting so sweet... but inside you’re terrified.

_it was only for a second but when i met your eyes_

Oh god, you’re going to make a complete mess of this, won’t you? It’s all going to fall apart and she’ll never love you...

_something warm ran through me i smiled and you smiled, too_

No. It’s okay. You’re going to have a picnic and she’ll love you. It’s okay. She’s going to love you. Calm down. 

_then you left me standing there was nothing left to do... oh and_

It’s afternoon now, a sunny day. You’re sitting on a picnic blanket with senpai. She’s eating the crackers much too fast and you can’t help but giggle. 

_sometimes i wonder if you wonder about me too_

“Hey, S/N?”

_i wonder if you wonder if i wonder about you_

She looks at you and then you’re kissing and nothing matters anymore, except the soft feel of her lips and her hand on your shoulder. It’s everything you’ve ever hoped of and dreamed of and _so_ much more. 


End file.
